thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New World Part 1 (TC)
"The New World Part 1" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Cleansing. It is the fifth episode overall. Synopsis John has to choose to save a friend otherwise everyone dies. Plot "Only one gets to live", says the woman. "So who will it be?. David stares at the woman with anger and then says, "You can't do this, this isn't right". Suddenly one of the followers of the woman grabs David and pins him to the ground. The woman replies, "I can do whatever I want, including killing one of your friends or both if I have to! So who gets to live?". The woman then smirks. "Who do we choose?, whispers Ella. "This isn't a choice Ella, we have to save them both", argues Chris. "Well how do we save both of them, if we choose one, we save one.". Meanwhile, John stares intently at the woman. "How about my group kills you", suggests John. The woman laughs, "You can't kill me because if you try then my people will kill your whole group". "It's worth a shot", says John. "I guess it is", says the woman sarcastically. John quickly pulls out his gun and shoots the woman in the chest, she falls to the ground. Then gunshots everywhere. Chris shoots the woman holding down David. David gets up and stabs a guy with his knife. Ella runs for cover with John while firing at more enemies. Then a smoke grenade is thrown into the air landing right in front of John and Ella. The smoke grenade goes off as the both of them hide behind a truck. '''AMC Presents' Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Also Starring: Lauren Cohan Jason Douglas Samantha Morten Writer: Rannay Director: Rannay Showrunner: Rannay Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing John opens his eyes to see Ella standing over him, "John, John". John eyes are blurry, his ears are ringing and his stomach hurts. He looks down to see he has been shot. Ella pulls him up and says, "We gotta get into the service station, follow me". They begin to run as they dodge bullets flying through the air. They rush through the service station doors and dive to the ground. John starts to feel better just as Chris runs over. "You guys alright", he asks. Ella replies, "John's been shot, he needs urgent medical attention". "I'll grab the med kid from the back, Ella take care of John but fire through the broken windows at those guys". "I got it Chris". Ella pulls out her gun and begins to fire upon the enemies. She then quickly ducks back down as shots are fired at her. "How the hell are we gonna get out of this", says John. "I have no idea, lets just wait for Chris to get back so he can fix you". Suddenly, David comes crashing through the glass door. "Holy Shit", says John and Ella in unison. David quickly hides behind the wall with them. "I'm fine thanks for asking", says David as he proceeds to fire his brand new AK-47 at the enemies. "Found this AK-47 on someones dead body", explains David. Chris rushes to the ground with the med kit in hand and pulls out bandages. "These bandages are the only thing in here", says Chris as he lifts John's shirt up are wraps a bandage around it. "Are Neil and Ava alive?, asks Ella. "I would have no idea", says Chris. "Me either', says David. "So how do we get out of here?", asks Chris. "The back door, come on follow me", says David. The group crawls to the back of the service station and runs out the door. When the group goes outside they run through a broken fence into the forest but David crawls up a ladder to the roof. As the group run through the forest they hear a huge explosion. KABLAM. "What the bloody hell was that?", asks Chris. Other Cast '''Co-stars' Matthew Fox as Ryan Uncredited Unknown as Jacinta follower #1 Unknown as Jacinta follower #2 Unknown as Jacinta follower #3 Unknown as Jacinta follower #4 Unknown as Jacinta follower #5 Unknown as Jacinta follower #6 Unknown as Jacinta follower #7 Unknown as Jacinta follower #8 Unknown as Jacinta follower #9 Unknown as Jacinta follower #10 Deaths Jacinta Follower #4 Jacinta Follower #10 Jacinta Follower #3 Jacinta Follower #6